League of Losers
by tb0neski
Summary: Garen, after waiting months on end, is invited to the Institute of War where he seeks to be drafted into Summoners Rift after being AFK for a whole season. After getting slowly rejected, he and a bunch of other forgotten champions for the League of Losers to conquer Summoners Rift The story will be mostly satirical and not reminiscent of my previous works at all.
1. Chapter 1

League of Losers – Chapter 1: A new beginning (Revised and Edited)

Garen woke up to a chorus of birds outside his window on his day off from Demacia. He wanted to sleep in, but couldn't handle the noise.

"Swain...stop it...I will shove this sword right up your...*snore*"

Garen got up a few minutes later, to see an envelope under his door. The message on the front read: 'Congratulations, you won!'

"It had better not be those from those scoundrels at Noxus giving me more ads and surveys..." After opening the envelope, he soon realized the message came from Irelia at the Institute of War.

'_Dear fellow Champion:_

_You have been requested to get a shot to become a champion again in the League of Legends this season. There will be a draft pick this evening, and we would like to see you there so that you may once again roam on the fields of justice_

_With Honor, Irelia~'_

Garen jumped up and down like a little kid at a candy shop "Today is the day!" Garen thought to himself, as he packed his lunch box and set out for the Institute of War. It had been 3 months since Garen had received message from the Officials at the League of Legends. Garen took his phone, his lunch, and his new sword with him to the Institute to get ready for the Fields of Justice.

"I'm finally going to be a big shot, like I was in the old days! Darius won't be able to stand how awesome I am in the top lane!"

Once he got to the Institute of War, he was stopped by Irelia.

"Garen, the might of Demacia, you're here for the draft picks I take it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Very well. You'll have to realize there is a steep line of competition ahead, and you might not get picked."

"Pfft, like who?"

"It's this way, Lee." LeBlanc was guiding Lee Sin to the front gate of the Institute of War, where they checked in with Irelia and got in immediately.

"Garen, good to see you my friend!"

"You don't see anything, Lee..."

"Hahaha, good point! Hopefully you will make your debut today on summoners rift!"

"Pfft, what does he know anyway? Can you just let me in?"

"MUNDO!" Dr. Mundo came right behind Garen, and knocked him over as he also checked in with Irelia and went inside. "Mundo go where Mundo pleases."

While Garen was on the floor, he saw Aatrox, Zed, Riven, and Gragas all get in. He got back on his feet, and finally checked in.

"Good luck Garen. You'll need it…"

'_They all laughed at me, but the joke's on them! With this rework, there's no way any of the summoners can resist my manliness!'_

A blimp came by, with the message: 'DAY ONE: LEAGUE OF LEGENDS SUMMONERS RIFT DRAFTING.' Another blimp came by, with the message: 'DARIUS RULES YOU NOOBS.'

'_I'll show that Noxian! The might of Demacia will be first pick today!'_

Garen got in the long line for the people waiting to be drafted. After a certain amount of time, it gets locked, and people have to leave and go back home and train until they are actually picked. Some champions had rough times in the League of Legends whenever they got nerfed or started falling off the radar.

"What do you mean no one wants to pick me?! I just got an ultimate skin! Please let me stay!" Udyr was being thrown out of the Institute of War for his extremely low pick rate despite the fact he got a new skin. "You weaklings will pay once every other jungler gets nerfed!"

Garen felt bad for Udyr, but he too wanted to get picked today, and that is all that his mind was set to. The intercom came on, and Irelia started talking to everyone who was in line.

"CHAMPIONS WHO ARE IN LINE! THE PICKS WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY. FIRSTLY, THE SUMMONERS WILL BAN 6 CHAMPIONS."

'_Hah! They'll never think to ban me. That is the edge that I get for being too manly'_

"SUMMONERS, SET FOOT!" Then, out of the blue came two teams of 5. Each looked out into the crowd to see who was ban worthy. Garen looked over, and say many people trying to hide behind Blitzcrank so that they would co unseen.

"Do you champions have no pride? Stand and represent yourself, or you might as well go home!"

Sion came out from behind Blitz, and raised his axe. "This man is right. We must lead each other to battle!" Zed also came out. "I can't believe I'm listening to a zombie and a Demacian…"

"BAN TIME: TEAM A – CHOOSE"

"Firstly will be Zed."

Irelia's bodyguards quickly hauled Zed out of the field, while he was screaming "NOT AGAIN! WORTHLESS DEMACIAN SCUM!"

"Then Ziggs."

Ziggs was holding a switch in his hand, and he started yelling at the crowd. "I finally get picked once in my life, and now everyone hates me and starts to ban me. Well, I'm done with you-"

Just as Ziggs was about to blow up the Institute of War, Jinx grabbed the little yordle and kissed him. "I'll miss you, Ziggs. You're the only champion that shares my love of explosions!"

"Okay, take me! Just get me away from this crazy girl!" The guards hauled Ziggs out of Jinx's arms, and they threw his switch on the ground and broke it.

"Lastly, Vi."

Vi walked off, and saw Jinx pointing and laughing at her as she was walking off. "Try and catch me now, FAT HANDS!"

She was taken by the guards as she tried to get back and punch Jinx. "Even if they take me, Caitlyn will be enough to take care of you!"

"HA! Like hat lady will be able to even touch me!"

"TEAM B – YOU'RE UP"

"Sion"

The crowd went nuts. "Is that man blind? Who bans Sion?"

Lee Sin threw a sonic wave into the crowd. "STOP MOCKING ME!"

The zombie was furious, and yelled at Garen. "Good work, bonehead! You are getting us all banned now!" Then, Sion called in his chopper to make a swift escape. "Quick Shaco, get on my chopper! They're going to forget us all again!"

His teammates looked at him with angry faces. "You idiot, I said Pantheon not Sion!" "Whoops. Don't worry I got this next one."

"Next, Rammus."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rammus looked at the ground, and sighed. "Okay." He rolled his way out.

"You were supposed to ban Renekton!" "Well, their portraits are right by each other…they get confusing."

Renekton came behind Blitzcrank, and laughed at Team B.

"Hahahaha, thanks for the mix-up, idiots! Nasus won't be able to escape me now!"

"Oh yeah, last ban is Nasus."

"…Oh." Renekton watched as Nasus was taken out of the Institute of War. He walked slowly out with him, saying, "Life…is pointless."

"FINALLY HE GOT A BAN RIGHT, JESUS!"

Irelia was getting furious at the amount of delay. "LET'S GET THESE PICKS UNDER WAY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS."

_'Now is my time to shine.'_

Garen waited a long time for this pick phase, but just got disheartened at every pick.

At first it was the replacements that threw off Garen. "Really? You're going to pick Teemo over the Might of Demacia?"

Simply being away from the League of Legends also caught him off guard at some picks. "Who even plays Katarina anymore?"

But the last one was the most upsetting to him. "WHY DOES EVERYONE TAKE ANNIE SUPPORT IN THIS BLASTED SEASON?"

Annie was the last pick. She looked back at Garen, and laughed. "Beaten by a little girl, ha!"

"**PICKS ARE OVER! EVERYONE ELSE CAN GET OUT**!"

Garen couldn't believe it. He had waited so long for the day that he could have been picked. He even got reworked, but still no one liked him. Master Yi came to Garen to give his condolences. "I know how you feel, Garen. I was reworked too, and now I'm not played at all."

Garen saw the few people who were still left. Among them were Master Yi, Mordekaiser, Urgot, and Heimerdinger.

Mordekaiser slammed his mace into the ground and started speaking gibberish

Garen looked confused at his fellow rejected champion. "What is he saying?"

Heimerdinger came in with his new invention. "Allow me to translate. Kodek 47z…..Ah here we go, he's saying we should revolt against the League of Legends, and something about giving him money."

Mordekaiser coughed a bit, and swung his mace at Heimerdinger. "You only need to translate once, fool! What I was trying to say was that we should start a revolution. We are commonly referred to as the League of Losers; you just happen to be one of us because you are never picked."

Garen sat down and crossed his arms. "What's the point?"

"You want to slay people on the Fields of Justice, right? The only way to do that is to revolt."

Urgot came and crowded around them. He put out his hand. "We'll give those summoners the gift of eternal _pain!"_

Master Yi put his hand in. "For great honor and pride of Ionia!"

Heimerdinger got up, and slowly put his hand in. "For…great science!"

Garen looked back at them, and his mood was enlightened. He too put his hand in. "For DEMACIA!"

Mordekaiser laughed hysterically. He was the last one to put his hand in. "Time to shred!"

Garen graciously looked up at Morde. "What's the plan, Mordekaiser?"

Mordekaiser slowly put down his Mace, and scratched his head. "Plan?...Well...I didn't think about that one..."

Lee Sin walked past Garen once again and waved him goodbye. "Maybe I will see you in Season 5, my friend!"

Garen gave Lee a dirty look even though he knew Lee wouldn't see it. "You're blind, Lee..."

"Well I don't need eyesight to know you aren't getting picked this season, haha." Lee Sin was hauled away once again by Leblanc as Garen shook his fist at the both of them.

In the background, Garen could overhear Lee Sin talking:

_"Did you hear that ol' Garen? Still thinks i'm blind after like 1000 days. He obviously hasn't seen the splash art where i'm staring at Leona's-"_

Garen shook his head. "Oh give me a break...Even if we have no plan, we will get back at them, one way or another!"

Mordekaiser raised his Mace on his shoulder. "Tonight, we will invade the Institute of War. For now, we can make our game plan."

And so for the few hours that they had left in the day, Mordekaiser and the League of Losers talked about strategies for what they considered the very rare moments where they were important in life.


	2. Chapter 2 - The L-Team

League of Losers – Chapter 2: The L-Team

Sirens went off in the night, as Garen tripped over a trap that Irelia and the bodyguards of the Institute of War set for people trying to break in.

Mordekaiser facepalmed. "x9 Report Garen after we infiltrate this scum fortress."

Heimerdinger threw a grenade at minions guarding the entrance. "Indeed!"

Once they got through entrance one, there were three doors.

Garen looked up in bewilderment. "Uhh, who here is good at math?"

Heimerdinger threw a wrench at Garen. "You have so much time sitting in those bushes, one would think you could know basic Algebra. Ahem, 5 divided by 3 means that one person will have to inevitably go on by themselves. Quantify that data into the possible percentages times the probability that these doors actually lead somewWHE-" Garen picked up Heimer by the head mid-sentence.

"YOU FIRST!"

Garen threw Heimerdinger into the middle door, which was just a long staircase. Heimer made loud noises each stair he got hit on, until after about 5 minutes he said, "…I'm fine, I just can't feel my….everything."

"Garen, you go with Master Yi on the right. I will take the left with Urgot. Take these walkie talkies so we can keep in contact."

_'Perfect. Me and Master Yi will finally prove our worthiness once we be the first champions to set foot on the fields of justice out of the League of Losers!'_

They opened the door, and went off. Mordekaiser was rusting off his mace and Urgot was doing the Kirby victory dance.

"You know, Urgot, I could've been a rockstar once in my life, but instead I end up being a forgotten champion of the League of Legends. I miss the sound of torment from my victims as much as I miss the evening crowd on a great hit with my old band….those were the days I tell you."

Urgot wasn't listening, and went in the door while Mordekaiser was still talking. "Hurry up, 'Rockstar'."

Back at Master Yi and Garen's room:

"DUCK!" A spike and ball just zoomed over their heads as they were running from being flattened by a big rock. "What kind of monster would build such a thing?"

A camera spotted them, and a hysterical laugh came out of it. "How does it feel being the mouse in the cage now, big people?"

"Veigar? You're controlling this area?"

"Exactamundo! You people always use to make fun of me…well WHO IS LAUGHING NOW? EHEHEEHAHAEHAHAAHAAHA!"

Master Yi chucked a bit. "Is that little girl talking to us? He's trying to act…evil."

"I AM EVIL, STOP LAUGHING!" Veigar pushed his controls forward, and a giant log pummeled over both Yi and Garen. "DANCE YOU FOOLS! DANCE!"

Back at Urgot and Mordekaiser's room:

"…How did we get here?" While Garen and Yi ended up in a danger zone, Mordekaiser and Yi ended up in some sort of Fantasy land, with half naked champions roaming around everywhere. Riven came up to Mordekaiser in her bunny suit and got all up in him.

"You come here often, Heavy Metal?"

"Clearly not, fool!"

"Who's your Kirby looking friend?"

"That's….uh I forgot your name already…"

Urgot tried to facepalm himself, but because he had no hands he poked his right eye out. "NO! THAT WAS MY GOOD EYE! GRARRRRRRRRRRR"

"Gar, let's call him Gar. He's with me on a mission to infiltrate Summoners Rift with 3 more losers who are never drafted."

Riven was interested in what Mordekaiser had to say. "Hmm…is that so? Hey, Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn came over in a very skimpy officer outfit. "What is it now? If I go missing again, Vi will get angry…"

"It won't take too long, I was hoping you could help me find these two gents a way into Summoners Rift!"

Caitlyn put down her glasses. "Back there, but why? That place gets so boring…whereas here we can enjoy life and not have to worry about some random douchebag sitting in base all game!"

"Oh, you go girl!" Riven high fived Caitlyn, who put on her glasses again.

Mordekaiser slammed his mace to the ground. "Once again, I get more fools who just try and make my quest more tedious. How about one of you sluts find me the nearest exit to home?"

Urgot was rolling around in the background crying while green blood ran out of his mouth. They all three ignored him. Instead, Riven poked fun at Mordekaiser. "Slut? I didn't know there was anything else we could be! I betcha you won't wanna leave when you get to hang out with more of us."

"No, I'm quite seriously getting frustrated that I have to sit here and talk while there are people to shred on the battlegrounds of despair!"

Riven whistled "EVERYONE! MEET HEAVY METAL OVER HERE!" A big round of female champions surrounded them, and out of the crowd came Ahri in her summer skin.

"Hmm…how did someone like you get here?"

"That's what I wish I knew, Ahri of Ionia. Maybe you can be of use and find me the way out?"

"Uhh…what's Ionia? Also, I don't think there are exits in this place. I don't know why anyone would want those…this is a paradise!"

Mordekaiser facepalmed again, as Urgot got tired of rolling around and decided to fall asleep while he was still bleeding.

"Whichever Summoner decided to brainwash you women has got to be the biggest weakling….hey wait…"

Mordekaiser reached into his back pocket for an oracle. He ran around for a while, but finally spotted the perpetrator. "TEEMO!"

Teemo was peeping at the girls in the hot tub who were undressing, as Mordekaiser picked him up. "You little rat, do you get some sort of sick pleasure from watching brainwashed women all day?"

"Yes sir! It's much better than getting used as a football in Summoners Rift. Muuuuuuch better."

In the background, Ahri pointed at Teemo. "OMG! IS THAT A CHIPMUNK?"

"Well, unless you don't mind getting strangled by hundreds of women, I suggest you find me the nearest exit.

Back at Master Yi and Garen's room:

"We have you now, Veigar! Hand us over the key for the exit?"

"That's impossible! How did you even get in my vault?"

"That's the power of script transitioning, silly Yordle! Either face justice, or face Master Yi's terrible puns."

"N-N-NO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

Garen nudged to Yi. "Hey Veigar, Wuju be interested in hearing about –"

"OKAY TAKE THE KEYS! PLEASE, JUST NO MORE PUNS!"

_'HAHA! One key down, and now onto the mission. I wonder how the other two are doing.'_

Back at Urgot and Mordekaiser's room:

Ahri was sqealing in excitement. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

Mordekaiser was getting ready to throw Teemo into the crowd. "Last chance, rat!"

Teemo looked in shock as hundreds of the brainwashed girls were about to grab him and tear him apart. He gulped, "There is none! You need a teleport scroll, but only I…"

"SPILL IT!"

"Okay..fine." Teemo reached into his bag, and threw the teleport scroll out, which took Mordekaiser and Urgot into the next level.

"Phew. Now I just need to turn invisibl-" Teemo's eyes widened fast again.

"What is this drink?" Ahri took a drink from the elixir, and saw Teemo trying to stealth under his mushroom. "QUICK GIRLS, I FOUND THE CHIPMUNK!"

"WHY MORDE?!"

Back at the second entrance, All four of them appeared.

Garen laughed as he landed on his feet and saw the others with him. "Much too easy, am I right? I hope the next challenge will serve good purpose!"

Mordekaiser was trying to help up Urgot, who was still crying from pain. "I hope I never have to deal with those…_women_…again."

"You'll be fine, Urgot. Those Summoners won't expect anything…." Mordekaiser did his signature evil laugh, as Urgot finally got to his feet and pointed at an open door.

"Let's head out there, someone just left it open. There's no way the plot can't involve this!"

They hurried into the room, and the door shut behind them. They were in a small but dark room, which was filled with TVs and gaming helmets. On one of the desks was Heimerdinger, who was locked in a cage.

"How in the Hell did you end up here, Heimer?"

Heimerdinger wouldn't budge. He was just holding his knees back and staring at the ceiling. "…d-don't ask…don't…"

Garen picked up a big helmet right next to Heimer's cage instead of letting him out. "How do you suppose these…helmets...work?"

Heimerdinger snapped as he heard that. "I KNOW I KNOW!" He broke open his cage, and took the helmet out of Garen's hand. "Using 43 kilowatts and powered by multi-"

"Nope." Mordekaiser smashed his head in before he could keep talking. "We'll figure it out ourselves."

They all stood there, doing nothing but standing and staring at each other.

Garen started. "…NOT IT!"

Yi quickly reacted. "NOT IT!"

Urgot jumped up. "NOT IT!"

"No-…I hate you Demacians…" Mordekaiser was the one who was going to test out the helmet. He put it on, and fell asleep. Garen watched over the TV screen, and saw Mordekaiser on Summoners Rift.

"Hey everyone, he's actually doing it! Let's try and follow his lead!" Soon enough, all of them put on the helmets, and joined Mordekaiser by his side.

Urgot was jumping for joy. "MY EYE IS BACK! Time to eliminate the scum of Summoners Rift."

"It's been too long, Mace. Finally we can smash people in and these times get rewarded."

Master Yi was the leader of the party, and Que'd up for 5v5 as they waited there for a match to be found.

"I'll enjoy making minions of those who laughed at us." Mordekaiser looked over to Garen, who was kissing his old sword. "And you, Garen?"

"I will enjoy…setting camp in bushes and yelling 'DEMACIA!'"

"Good enough, Garen. And you, Heimerdinger?"

"SCIENCE!"

"Urgot?"

"MY EYE IS FIXED! I NEVER WANNA LEAVE!"

"Right then, we shall stay here and climb the ranked ladder. Today gentlemen, we will stomp under the team name 'League of Losers.' I was going to take Mordekaiser's Fiery Death Axe, but someone took that….man do I envy them."

Garen laughed. "I would've been in favor of Demacian Sex Goons, but if you insist..."

"Quiet, fool! I'm getting a message from some big hotshot team asking for a 5v5. Are we in?"

The whole team gathered around once again put their hands in. Garen came in the middle. "If we're going to make it big, we need to have something to shout in game or as a team..." Garen thought for a bit, and a lightbulb came over his head. "WHAT IF...We all shouted DEMACIA?"

Mordekaiser was about to facepalm, but he saw how happy everyone else was with the suggestion, and instead put his hand in and started the countdown. "I really...whatever...3...2...1...DEMACIA!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Ranked

League of Losers – Chapter 3: Ranked

The League of Losers were united that day on Summoners Rift, for a day of rolling the champions who were actually picked. Mordekaiser immediately messaged back the enemy team captain, Jarvan IV, that their team was ready to fight. The match up was Ahri, Jinx, Thresh, Lee Sin, and Jarvan IV.

The match started up, and everyone commenced to their lanes. Garen came out of his bush in top lane and started swinging his sword in J4's face.

"Garen? What in the world are you…doing here?"

"Flexing my muscles on the fields of justice. I've waited too long for this moment, Jarvan!"

Yi came in behind Jarvan after clearing red buff with an alpha strike that took down Jarvan. "Did you miss me?"

"Why…are all of you non-picked heroes on this battlefield? There is no time for this nonsense!"

Master Yi looked over at Garen, and winked. He gave J4 a huge grin. "Wuju prefer I backdoor?"

J4 ran towards his tower. "OH PLEASE NO! FOR THE LOVE OF DEMACIA!"

Meanwhile, in mid:

"I'm sick of you scum who are constantly picked and think you are just top notch. Today I'm going to shred every last one of you."

Ahri was Mordekaiser's lane opponent, and she was dressed in her Korean popstar outfit as she laughed at Mordekaiser.

"We'll just see who emerges victorious." Ahri pushed the wave to Mordekaiser's turret, and suddenly a grenade came out of nowhere, which stunned Ahri.

"EUREKA!" Heimerdinger came out and rolled on the floor laughing while Mordekaiser made Ahri her minion.

"What in the hell are you doing in my lane? What about Urgot?"

"Oh, uhh…."

Meanwhile, in bot lane:

Urgot was crying behind his turret as he kept getting hooked. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Jinx laughed ferociously. "Come on; just let me shoot you a bit more!"

"Jinx, Mordekaiser is incoming. I suggest we back off for now."

Jinx grabbed thresh, and went off on him. "Listen, lantern guy, I don't need to listen to your STOOPID calls. Maybe if you weren't so BROKEN, then Blitz would've been here and actually landed some decent hooks. Hell, my sister is a better hooker than you! UGH!"

"You little brat." Thresh summoned his box, and ran off. "Enjoy the lane, tough girl."

Jinx tried to step out, but Thresh made his box solid the moment he went out. He even threw his lantern outside the box to add insult to injury.

"Oh, you are SO dead the moment that I get a pentakill on these scrubs."

Mordekaiser appeared right behind her. "Excuse me, little girl, have you ever seen what the inside of your skull looked like?"

Jinx looked up harmlessly. "N..No…"

"That was a rhetorical question." Mordekaiser slammed his mace into Jinx's face, as she landed over and died."

[All] Jinx: REPORT THRESH!

Thresh laughed hysterically and picked up Jinx's soul as he left the lane and went to base.

_Twenty minutes later_…

"What is your command, master?" Ahri was taken under control of Mordekaiser once again.

"I said attack the inhibitor, you fool!" Ahri's ghost came towards Mordekaiser with a devilish smile.

"You know, I may not be alive anymore, but this cat still has a few tricks." Ahri's ghost winked at Mordekaiser.

"I'm not interested in furries." As Mordekaiser said this, Urgot swapped positions with him.

"I AM! TAKE ME!"

"EWW! WHAT…ARE YOU?"

"Uhh…You know, I really don't know. My parents were…well I'm not sure if I had parents…" Ahri ran away back to her base while in disgust at Urgot.

"Once again, you throw the game, Urgot! I'm getting sick of you already."

Meanwhile in Jungle:

"Keep up, Lee Sin! You aren't half the jungler that I USED TO BE!"

"Err, I'm getting too old for this." They were fighting over red buff over on Lee Sin's side, and Yi hit the smite first.

"YES, WOOT! I FEEL SO YOUNG! LET'S SPEED THIS UP! Yi ran around like crazy around Lee Sin. Lee slammed the ground with tempest to slow him down for a bit, but Master Yi sped up again with alpha strike. Lee got lucky and caught Yi off guard.

"You have no earned victory this day."

"How did you see where I was?"

"Pfft, you really think I'm blind? Have you seen the pool party slash art? Leona's got some pretty nice-"

"FACE JUSTICE!" Garen leaped out of the air from another bush, and ulted Lee Sin.

[All] Master Yi: Report noob Garen ks fck

[All] Garen: DEMACIA GOT #2MUCHSWAG

Meanwhile, at their Nexus:

"You have got to be kidding me! How did you fools let them push out?" Mordekaiser was talking to his team behind his nexus while he was furious that they were taking another inhibitor from them when they were just 20k gold ahead.

Garen shrugged it off. "I couldn't help but chase Lee Sin. The only reason he lived is because he ran outside my bush! Lucky scoundrel him…"

Then the announcer shouted into the air: "_PENTA KILL_!"

Urgot was 1v1ing Jinx as he ran behind everyone and just one shot killed all of them.

[All] Urgot: Nerds

Urgot was split pushing the entire game and stealing every buff in their jungle while Garen kept going around yelling Demacia everywhere he went because he was so happy to finally be back on the fields of justice.

Urgot rolled over to Mordekaiser with a cheap smile on his face. "Mordekaiser, please stop me from throwing this game too much."

"_SHUTDOWN_!" Mordekaiser stomped Urgot while he was on the ground as punishment for stealing his kill earlier.

They ran towards the other team's Nexus, but they had already surrendered. Jinx was fighting with Thresh the entire time in base for the last few minutes before they left the game.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE PICK SUCH A LOSER LIKE YOU?"

"I think the only loser here is the 0-18 Jinx. Maybe you should join the goon squad and their Brazilian captain while you are at it."

Jinx held out her tongue towards thresh as he walked away. "MAYBE I WILL, PUNK!"

Jinx sent a chat to Mordekaiser requesting that she be put on the team.

"I need this spot; I just can't handle idiots anymore when I'm the only one ever doing anything."

Mordekaiser quickly turned his back on Jinx. "We're full, little girl."

Garen halted Mordekaiser as he rejected Jinx's offer. "You fool, Mordekaiser. Can't you see the opportunity that this girl has given us? We can kick Urgot off the team!"

A light bulb light up over Mordekaiser's head, and he dashed towards Urgot who was still praising himself on the amazing score of 14-0.

"Hey fattie, congrats on the KDA, you're off the team, bye."

"…what." Urgot didn't even realize it, but Mordekaiser was already off with Jinx and the rest of the crew. With a deep sigh, he shut off his helmet and came back into the real life.

"OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT MY EYE! WHY ME?" Urgot still couldn't see out of his right eye, and he had to walk out of the room to find the nearest water fountain to clean it off. After endless searches, he found one.

"Finally…I'll have to get back at those runts once I find a new team…but who?"

"Pssst….over here, chum."

"WHICH WAY, YOU IDIOT, I CAN'T SEE." Urgot was helplessly looking around to where he was being called for, and suddenly he was hooked inside of a dark but open room.

"We're interested in putting you on the team of rejects, Urgot. The Yordle Don would like to see you as well."

Urgot still had his eyes closed. "Who…are you…"

"Beep boop I am a robot. This message will self destruct in T minus 2 seconds." Blitzcrank was acting like his head was about to blow right off."

"Blitzcrank?"

"Ha…" After 2 seconds, confetti popped out of his head instead of something blowing up. "Hahahahahaha…No regular golem would find that humorous but me. Seriously though, come with me." Blitz grabbed Urgot again, and took him up to the Yordle Don's room.

Ziggs was the person who called out to Urgot. He was relaxing back in his big chair, looking out his window where he saw the Institute of War closing for the late night hour. He turned around, and put down his cigar. "I'm Ziggs, but of course…you know me well. I'm the Don around this place, and we are just a few of the rejects that feel a bit cheated out of getting picked for draft. Our mission is to take over the entire Institute of War, and overthrow the Summoners guarding it. Together, we can remake League of Legends…AND I'LL BOMB EVERY ONE OF THOSE WORTHLESS LITTLE RATS WHO BANNED ME!"

"Can we start a bit smaller?"

Ziggs hopped up on his desk. "What's that suppose to mean, pal? You think you're special because you're tall?" Ziggs threw his cigar out the window. "Starting small will only get us caught and kicked out for good. I can't let that happen anymore. Urgot, we have a choice. I want your decision by tomorrow. Blitzcrank will take you to your room."

"Beep boop, I am a henchmen." Blitzcrank pulled Urgot downstairs and threw him into his room. "Get a good night sleep, Snorlax." He shut the door on his way out.

"Hmm…I want to take my revenge, but then again I am not sure if revamping the league of legends is in my interest…"

Urgot thought for a split second about what the consequences would be:

_'If I don't do it, I get kicked out of this place, and have to go find another different clan…OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO END UP WITH THAT YORDLE TEEMO AGAIN…There's one reason why I should do it._

_Then again, I wouldn't be with my old loser friends. We used to have so many good time…wait a minute…_

_'HEIMERDINGER, HELP ME PUT OUT THIS IGNITE!'_

_'Here, take this!'_

_'OH MY GOD IT'S BURNING MORE! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK THIS…'_

_'And what did you expect from such a substandard intelligence?'_

_'IT SAYS DO NOT DRINK IF ON FIRE YOU FOOL!'_

_'Who even reads ingredients these days? What do you take me for, a nerd?'_

_…I'm not sure if I'm quite convinced….hey…what about…_

_'GAREN, I'VE FALLEN AND CAN'T GET UP! HELP ME!'_

_'Hold on, I just got a sick kill on Jarvan…Turn on this radio…AWW YEAH, SOUTHERN HOSPITALITY BY MY BOY, LUDACRIS! WE DROP BOWS ON EM! DROP BOWS ON EM!' Garen danced on Jarvan's dead body._

_'I…hate you people….'_

_That's it, I'm killing every single one of them._

Urgot, still bent and confused about the day, went to sleep. His motive for staying at the Institute of War wasn't to get back at the League of Legends anymore, but to get back at his old team and make them suffer.

Will our heroes be able to overcome the new evil forces of Urgot and Ziggs? Find out, on the next episode of League of LoserZ...


	4. Chapter 4 - Day of Destruction

League of Losers – Chapter 4: Day of Destruction

Urgot woke up early that morning and rushed straight to Ziggs room.

"Ziggs, I've made-"

"Call me Don."

"Don…that's not really the kind of title that fits you, but whatever. Don, I've made my decision now. I want to kill every last one of those little rats."

Ziggs was folding his hands on his desk. "I like your attitude, Urgot. You'll get the honor of being my first bodyguard."

Immediately, Blitzcrank pulled Urgot out of the room, and came running in with tears falling down his robotic eyes. "You said that I would always be your first!"

"Things change, Blitzcrank. This isn't season one anymore and you just aren't really _pulling it together_ as I'd wish." Ziggs pulled out his small drum set to follow up his joke. "Bah-Dum Tshh" Still, the room was dead silent. "Well then...Let's proceed."

Blitzcrank walked out of Ziggs room in shame. Ziggs came out, and showed Urgot more around the place. There were many more champions that had been rejected into the League of Legends, as well as banned out constantly.

"You may know most of these people already from that other day at the waiting line."

"Names Vi, and I'm only here to get my sister back and punish her like the criminal she is."

"You're related to that Jinx girl?"

Vi immediately stood up and growled. "You know her? WHERE IS SHE?!"

"My old team took her under their wing and kicked me out."

Ziggs hurried Urgot out of Vi's direction as she was muttering to herself about her past.

"There are many more people…who don't have weird families here for just revenge. Zac for example."

Urgot saw nothing, but them a slime of goo came down from the ceiling, and melded into a creature like form. "How's it going?"

"Urgot will be joining the league of rejects today as the official bodyguard of me. He's proven to be more than ready to take out revenge on those insects who tried to erase us from the league of legends."

"The name's Zac, Sir. I was banned out of the League of Legends for many reasons, and attempted one last time to join back. I even gave them a musical recital I performed for my old lab, but they said I was too flat! Everybody's a critic…."

"That's neat…let's continue, Urgot." Ziggs looked back as Zac was taking out a violin and violently smashing it against the ground. "I didn't think all my henchmen were this weird. Ah, surely this fellow isn't that strange."

"Aye, Ziggs. Look me in the eyes again and I'll dig your grave."

Ziggs was shaking cold. "y-y-yes…I'm sorry about that."

The ghastly man noticed Urgot behind him. "A new one, huh? I'm Yorick, the gravedigger of the Shadow Isles. I don't really remember why people stopped picking me. It was probably because I always reminded them of their dead relatives…or something along that line. I came here to knock the last breath out of those fools who wish to forget the day of their death."

They went to another room that had tryouts for people who were rejected. It was just a long line of champions either forgotten or constantly sought out on banning.

Poppy, the iron ambassador, was trying to hop over Twisted Fate to see her place in line. "Valoran will know harmony!"

Urgot laughed. "More yordles? You've got to be kidding me."

Urgot was pulled to the end of the row where everyone was sitting down. "Ever seen your soul? Would you like to?"

"Hey, I remember you from Summoners Rift. What are you doing here?"

Thresh looked down. "I got kicked off for making our best adc leave. I want to get back at that brat!"

"YOU CAN'T MILK THOSE!" A giant Minotaur was yelling at all the female rejects and pointing at their boobs. One in particular was Morgana. She put a dark bind on Alistar, but Alistar ulted out of it. "MESS WITH THE BULL AND YOU GET THE HOOOOORNS!" Alistar punted Morgana out of the room, out of the window. "WHO WANTS SOME?"

"Can someone get this freak out of here?" Katarina was sitting with Thresh at the back. Ziggs had to come so that Alistar wouldn't go on a rampage. He pulled out a satchel charge with a picture of sona on it.

"Hey big guy, bet you could milk these, right?"

"YOU CAN'T!" Ziggs threw the charge out of the window, and Alistar followed it. "YOU CANT MILK THOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!"

"One idiot down, I'll have to get someone to interview you rejects later. BLITZCRANK, HOLD THESE WEIRDOS HERE!"

"Beep boop, I am not a robot. Observe my human like mustache. Reserve your spot at reject central today."

Victor was first in line. "Excuse me, Sir; I believe I had a reservation to this-"

"Hahaha…Hahahahaha…." Blitzcrank took off his mustache. "I fooled you into thinking I was human, which was humorous. Hahahahahahahaha."

Ziggs and Urgot slowly backed away, and they went back to his room.

"Don, I'm not sure you hired the...best henchmen."

"Neither do I. It's all for payback and revenge, mostly. I know these people are crazy mad at someone or something enough to want to fight for me. Anyways, here check out my blueprints."

Ziggs pulled out blueprints of Noxus, and the Institute of War. He had planned out to plant satchel charges on two pillars that held together the place where they held the memorial of the League of Legends, which was coming up recently.

"My plan is to make those loved champions suffer my pain and be forgotten by _EVERYBODY_!" Ziggs let out a maniacal laugh. "Anyways, we can do any other precautionary things that come to mind until then. Today is dawn of the first of three days, my friend. What is your command, general Urgot?"

"I want to find the team that abandoned me in ranked and tear them apart!"

"Summoners Rift? Hmm, haven't been out on the ol' fields of explosions in a while. We might as well blow off some steam while we get this operation together. Grab three teammates."

Urgot thought for a bit of the few champions he saw out there. "I'll take Vi, Zac, and...ugh I don't want that ghastly looking guy, but I'll take Thresh."

"RIGHT-O! Let's get 'em in here."

Ziggs called on his intercom. "HEY FAT HANDS, GREEN MAN, AND LANTERN GUY, GET IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" As they came in, even more champions came in; one of them being Blitzcrank.

"Beep boop, my hands are not fat, Don. Please stop insulting Golems."

"NOT YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE AT THE REJECT INTERVIEW LOUNGE! WHO'S WATCHING IT NOW?"

"The second contestant took over. He was determined to take over my position."

Meanwhile, at the interview desk:

Zilean was next in line. "Can I just get accepted already? Time is wasting, good Sir."

Rammus was holding the line. "Yeah…OK….Hmmm…Right…Uhuh. NEXT….Yeah…OK..."

Meanwhile, back at Ziggs room:

"You call me on intercom, bomberman?" Sion came in abruptly after hearing green man on the intercom.

"WHAT…" Ziggs facepalmed. "I need to learn these names someday..."

Yorick entered after Sion was kicked out. "The lantern guy will dig your grave if you don't figure out my name, Don."

Ziggs was frozen shocked once again after looking into Yorick's eyes. Thresh came over in front of Ziggs. "Excuse me, but I'm the only lantern guy around here."

"Hmph, you sure look like a certain reject from the Shadow Isles, Thresh. I should dig your grave and give you a personal death sentence!"

"Aren't you cute, Yorick? I remember your ancestor gravediggers who tried to take revenge on Hecarim, and they all died trying. Now, you are here trying to revive them from the dead." Thresh hooked Yorick closer. "Nobody can save them, gravedigger."

"W-what?"

"Oh yes, it's about to get much worse. Your mother for example, she was quite ambiguous until she was on her death bed. If you would like, I could get her soul for you…"

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN LITTLE…"

Thresh opened his lantern, and let out one soul. "YYYYORICK….DDDDONT LISTEN TO THE FOOLS, REDEMPPPPTION CAN BE FOUND INSIDE ONEEESSSSSS PASSSTTTTTT…."

"What does that mean?"

"GGGGRRRRAVE DIGGER, YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE TWISTED TREELINE. YYYYYYOUR FATE LIES THERE ALLLLLONE."

"I will make my position known in the Shadow Isles. I must!" Yorick hopped off, as Thresh consumed the soul and laughed.

"The only thing that gravedigger knows will be what ultimately kills him." Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes were wide as they could be. "Oh, sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes. You called?"

"Uhuh…Yes. Well…We want you for our team, you three. We will take our ultimate revenge in three days, but Urgot has decided we mess spend some time in the Summoners Rift relaxing while we blow the enemies to bits!"

"As long as I can find my sister…"

"As long as I can show the ladies my skills!"

"As you wish, Ziggs. We'll make those fools suffer."

With that, Ziggs que'd up for ranked 5s under the team name 'League of Rejects.'

"I GOT A MATCH! We got…League of Losers!"

Urgot sprang up in the air. "THAT'S JINX AND MORDEKAISER'S TEAM!"

Vi got her fists ready. "Finally, you'll be coming with me, Jinx."

"OH, please allow me to toy with that child before you take her. I want her to _suffer._"

Ziggs lifted up his bomb. "One at a time, people! Let's get this going!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Rejects VS Losers

League of Losers – Chapter 5: Rejects VS Losers

"Welcome to Summoners Rift." The announcer's voice was the first thing that both teams heard as they were matched up against each other. The League of Rejects used the same helmet system as the League of Losers did to get to Summoners Rift. This mean they could interact with each other instead of being controlled by Summoners.

"You have got to be kidding me. I have to deal with another Yordle?" Mordekaiser was taking his team into the enemy jungle to plan a sneak attack at level one. "We aren't going to lose to these rejects if we just stick toge…" Mordekaiser looked behind him and noticed Jinx was missing. "…Where the hell is Jinx?"

Jinx came out of the bush near blue where Vi was standing. "You gonna chase me, FAT HANDS?"

"Jinx, you are SO dead!" Vi used vault breaker to get closer to Jinx, but was caught off guard by Garen and Master Yi camping in a nearby bush, and they took her down together.

"FIRST BLOOD."

[All] Jinx: TRY THAT AGAIN, FAT HANDS!

"Okay we have the early lead, we just can't throw now. Jinx, go to their red. We will take their blue and you can steal their red."

"Gotcha!"

Mordekaiser leashed Master Yi blue buff, and ran to his lane to see the little yordle Ziggs throwing bombs at the minion wave.

"I'll enjoy making you my minion, little man."

"Who you calling little, metal-head?" Ziggs threw a satchel charge behind Mordekaiser and he landed under his turret. "Lights out, metal-head!"

Meanwhile at red:

Zac was about to smite it as Jinx came around with Fishbones on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, that's a nice buff you got there. Can I have it?"

Zac looked away to see Jinx's maniacal but pretty face. "Hey there, hot stuff. You ever been with a man so malleable he can turn into a balloon?"

"That's….really not that cool."

Zac flexed, and posed. "Why thanks, I do work out."

Jinx laughed and took red while she left behind a ward with her name on it.

"Man, I was so close this time…hey what is this?"

'From Jinx, to Green Guy: Call me sometime, I could use an indestructible tool sometime. Also you're kinda cute to be honest 3'

"WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS! YEAH!"

Meanwhile, in bot lane:

"Welcome back, you little brat." Thresh welcomed Jinx back into the lane with a hook across her chest.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Jinx struggled to get out of the chain, and Garen jumped out of Tri-bush to break the chain.

"Not today, you scoundrel!" Garen looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jinx. "How was that, miss?"

"Oh boy, my knight in shining armor. Why don't you go back to top lane so I can take apart lantern guy myself?"

"At your request, my queen!" Garen TP'd back top and danced at turret while talking about his crush for Jinx. Vi tower dived Garen with Assault and Battery and held him up against his own turret.

"Spill it, Demacia. Where is my little sister?"

"You'll never have any clue where my love is!"

Vi thought to herself for a second. "Hmm…Bot lane?"

Garen was shocked. "Are you some sort of magician? HIYA!" Garen threw a stab at Vi, but she turned 2 degrees to the left to dodge it. "GET BACK, WITCH!"

Vi laughed. "Thanks for the farm, Loser. Time to get revenge."

Master Yi halted Vi on the way as Garen came over spinning while yelling 'DEMACIA.'

"One does not simply go from top lane to bot lane and expect not to get ganked." Vi used vault breaker to get over the wall, and went on to find Jinx. "HEY! I can go through walls too! Just…not without vision…Why am I so outclassed…"

"Look Yi, I'm holding the world up!" Garen was doing a handstand with one hand, and Yi facepalmed as he went bot.

Meanwhile, in mid:

Ziggs started off the gank by messaging Zac. 'Let's show this guy what real pain is, Zac!'

'Yes Don!'

Zac launched himself like a catapult into mid lane and knocked up Mordekaiser, who had to stand still and laugh at Zac.  
"You sent elastic man to gank me, Ziggs? The gum under my foot could cc me longer than this man, hahahahaha!"

"Hey pal, I'm right here."

Mordekaiser slammed his Mace at Zac's face. "I'm sorry, let me give you more attention." The Mace came right off of Zac's face but left no imprints or wounds on Zac.

"Sorry bud. I may bend, but I don't break." Zac jumped high into the air and became a balloon filled with Ziggs bombs. "INCOMING!" _SPLOOOOOOOSH_. Morde, along with his turret, got raided from the Ziggs Zac wombo combo expolosion.

"MUHUAHAHAHAHAHA! EXPLOSIONS!"

Urgot messaged Ziggs after the kill. 'Hey Ziggs, throw a bomb in the bush to your left.'

'Really? What for?'

'Just do it.'

Ziggs did as he said, and threw a bomb in the bush. Garen came out screaming like a little girl with his cape on fire.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Urgot came out of the right jungle. "You're not as clever as you think, Garen. If you aren't on the map, you're in a bush, and you always loved to gank Mordekaiser's lane so you could run and yell 'DEMACIA' everywhere. Unfortunately, not today."

Meanwhile, in bot lane:

"Look over there Heimerdinger! Looks like an explosion just went off…I feel like my wits are tingling with interest for once in my life!" Jinx was pulled towards the explosion.

"Wait…Our turre-EHHH." Heimerdinger tried to stop Jinx, but was hooked mid-sentence. As soon as the hook ended, he was slammed into the ground by Vi.

"Where did she go, gramps?"

Heimerdinger, feeling like he had broken every single bone in his body, slowly pointed towards mid.

"Follow me, Thresh."

Urgot tried to stop Thresh from leaving. "He's my ADC, you brat!"

"No, Urgot. I want to see that little girl suffer at my hand." Thresh went off with Vi to the mid lane.

Back in mid:

"ZIGGS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!" Jinx picked up Ziggs and hugged the living hell out of him.

Ziggs was trying to talk, but was being chocked by Jinx's hug. "P..please….let….me go…."

"Tell me Ziggs, what are your favorite kinds of explosions?"

"U…rrrrghhhhhh." Ziggs reached into his backpack, and threw his Mega Inferno Bomb into the air. It landed on top both of them, and Jinx was laughing hysterically. "I love those too! You're too cute!" Jinx kissed Ziggs, who soon regretted his decision while he was struggling to get out of Jinx's arms.

"Let the yordle go, you freak." Vi came out of the jungle, with her fists ready to give Jinx a beat down.

"Pfft, look who's calling who a freak, FAT HANDS!" Jinx threw Ziggs to the side, and took out Fishbones. "I've had it up to here with you and hat lady, Vi. Piltover wasn't fun enough to ruin so I decided to become a champion. If anything, I did you a favor, and now you are pointing your fists at me aimed to jail me for my 'crimes' because you have nothing better to do. WELL I'M DONE HERE FAT HANDS!" Jinx launched her missiles right at Vi, who crushed every single one.

"You seriously need to come up with a better insult, sis." Vi cracked her knuckles and got ready for more attacks.

"Vi…You're so boring! I mean, even hat lady has some _stupid_ pun that I can make fun of. _Oh, look at me, I'm on the case."_

Vi chuckled and impersonated Caitlyn herself. "_But Jinx, wouldn't you care for a spot of tea?" _She grabbed a teacup out of nowhere, as both of them laughed.

Thresh was pissed at the sight of them laughing together as if they weren't just in the middle of a fight. "I wanted to see some police brutality, not some sister on sister love garbage!"

Vi threw her teacup at Thresh. "Put a dent in it, lantern guy!" Jinx laughed at Thresh, who was disappointed once again. "It's good to see you smiling for something not maniacal Jinx. I remember when you were little you used to be so creative. I think now is a great opportunity to ask why you…well, became a criminal?"

"Piltover started boring me, and I didn't like how you wouldn't let me join the police force. You always told me it was too dangerous and the best are already hired. You know, Vi, for a moment I thought I was actually an independent individual, but I realized really soon…" Jinx started crying as she hugged Vi. "…I was just a shadow of what you were…WHY CAN'T I BE COOL LIKE YOU?"

"That's really deep, sis."

"Get a room you two!" Thresh was still watching as he waited for Vi to turn around and punch Jinx, but it never happened.

"Hold on one sec sis…" Jinx turned around with a half angry half sad face. "BYE BYE!" Jinx sent out her Super Mega Death Rocket at Thresh, and it obliterated him. Jinx didn't even blink before turning around back to Vi. "Now…oh yeah, I felt like I would never be greater than you, so instead I guess I just…started rebelling against you."

"I can't understand why you would think that, sis. You were the top of your class at elementary school, and you'd always come home with the coolest gadgets ever! You were easily the smartest girl in Piltover by far, and that could've taken you somewhere."

"Well…now that I think about it, why did I even want to become a policewoman in the first place? I mean, how boring could a job get?"

"You can't say it's boring unless you try it, you know."

"Meh, there's no room in this life for me to try it. Instead, I just blow everything up. Anyways…yeah I'm not sure where to go from here."

"Can you come back to Piltover at least? The whole town is worried sick."

Jinx eye's shined for a bit. "Well…maybe I will." She extended her hand out to Vi.

"Good to have you ba-"

"SIKE! HAHAHAHAHA!" She slapped Vi's hand with C4, and ran off. "Sorry sis, but you and Dumbover really bore the living crap out of me sometimes. Maybe if I could become a demolition girl, I might even think about that worthless town, but until then ENJOY THE EXPLOSIONS, FAT HANDS!"

"You little brat Jinx!" Vi tried to get the C4 off her hands, but she had to throw them aside before her own hands were caught in the explosion.

"Guess this means we're enemies again, huh?"

Jinx smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Vi let Jinx escape this one time, and things went back to normal once again.

Meanwhile at the Nexus:

[All] Ziggs: YOUR TEAM NAME SURE FITS YOUR WIN RECORD, LOOOOOSERS!

[All] Vi: Yeah! Teamwork!

[All] Zac: JINX YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER!

Once they got out of the game, it was already midnight.

"Good work today, team. Looks like day one has passed by and there are only two days left until demolition day in the Institute of War. I know you're probably all just sooooo excited, but please just wait a little longer…"

Zac slingshotted out of the window. "I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, JINX!" Vi chased after Zac. "HEY, SHE'S MINE PUNK!" Thresh left with the door wide open. "I quit." Urgot was still there at Ziggs front desk. "Well you still have me!"

Ziggs sighed in disappointment. "Looks like we're going to need a few more people to help us out. You don't have to worry about it today, but look and find some good champs tomorrow. I'm getting tired of throwing so many bombs!"

Urgot agreed. "I'm sure the final day of entertainment will be more than those scum could give us on Summoners Rift."

Rammus, who was still at the interview lounge at the time, ended up making a lot of people leave, except for two people: Katarina and Darius. The two were bickering at each other for failing to represent Noxus on Summoners Rift.

Darius was more aggressive than Kat. "Even TALON got a spot that you could not get!"

"I got drafted at first, but no one picked me up. People don't even LOOK at your stupid portrait, Darius!"

"OK!" Rammus came in between the two champions like a wrecking ball. Behind Rammus came Blitzcrank. "I always get replaced…Seeing as you two are the last, feel free to stay in the rooms of those who left."

Katarina threw a dagger behind Darius, and went off to her room. Ziggs came out of his office, and he saw the entire thing play out. Darius was still angry, but Ziggs calmed him down. "Look Darius, both you and Kat are some of the biggest forces to be reckoned with for our little mission, so unless you two settle differences I'm going to be _very_ upset. You won't like ol' Ziggs when he's upset. Understood?"

Darius nodded. "Understood, Don."

"Now get some sleep, tough guy. We still have more time to work out the kinks for the mission."

All of them went asleep, and Ziggs stayed up that night working on his plot. "I have to totally rework how I want to do this plan now that lantern guy and fat hands aren't here." Ziggs looked over to his closet, where he had his secret weapon. He opened the door and had a huge grin on his face.

"Rest assured, you'll come in handy in a couple days…Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Part A: Last Choice

League of Losers – Chapter 6 Part A: Last Choice

Ziggs fell asleep at his desk that morning while he was fixing his plot for the next day. While he was asleep, he had an interesting dream…

'Bombs…MORE BOMBS...EXPLOSIONS…HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!' Ziggs was walking in an open plane full of bombs, C4, grenades, and more explosives. He dove into a pool of grenades, swallowing many of them, and he spit out the pins when he reached the surface. They blew up in his stomach, and it didn't even give him a scratch.

'This is the kind of dream I could get used to!'

'I'll say…' soon out of nowhere, Jinx came from under Ziggs, and she grabbed him instantly. She threw Ziggs into the air, and then the scene changed. They were dancing in the Palace inside the Institute of War. The pin that Jinx had in her mouth turned into a rose. Right by them, they saw Twisted Fate and Evelynn dancing. Twisted Fate was grinning.

'I may not be picked anymore, but that doesn't mean this old feller can't tango.'

Evelynn laughed, and Ziggs was still struggling to get out of Jinx's arms. He pulled out a walkie talkie from his left pocket, and tried to see if he could contact people. He ping Urgot.

'Urgot…let's blow this joint.'

Jinx got excited once she heard this, and gasped. 'Ziggs…you shouldn't have.'

The vision of Jinx smiling became blurry, and turned into Sion. He was waving his axe at Ziggs.

'WHO IS YOUR LEADER? TAKE ME TO HIM SO I CAN CRUSH HIM!'

'I don't work for anyone, I swear!'

'Shaco, ….do it'

Shaco came behind Ziggs, with his dagger across his neck. 'Now I see you…'

*SHANK*

'Now I don't! WAHAHAHAHA!'

The scene _cut_ at that moment, and now Ziggs was binded to a chair, with Jinx at the end of the Chair with her rocket launcher.

'Tell me where those satchel charges are…OR I'M SENDING YOU TO BOB-OMB HELL!'

Ziggs was anxious when he saw Jinx's Fishbones rocket launcher, but wouldn't talk.

'I'm giving until that clock reach- TIMES UP!'

"NYAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ziggs fell over on the floor, as his door was forcefully opened by Urgot.

"Don, are you awake? You've been asleep for 24 hours."

Ziggs was shocked. "Huh….WHAT? Then that means-"

Urgot cut him off. "Mission day, we all know. Stop _wasting time."_

Ziggs felt déjà vu when he heard the word time, as if he forgot something important in his dream. He immediately forgot about it, and put on his tux to prepare for the ceremony. Every champion that had been in League of Legends at one point was invited to this ceremony, and Ziggs planned to go in and go out with style. Everyone else also had a Tuxedo, except for Katarina, who was hiding behind a wall because she was embarrassed about how she looked.

Ziggs called out for her. "Come on, get over here!"

Katarina responded back. "This outfit…is ridiculous."

Darius laughed. "It's not like there is anything to look at anyway!"

Katarina shunpo'd behind Darius with her blade behind him. "Say what you want, I know that's not really what you think. If you so much as stare at me, this blade is going to stain that nice tuxedo of yours, Darius." Katarina was in her Kitty Kat outfit, and she wasn't happy with it at all.

Ziggs took the blade out of Kat's hand. "You know the reason I got that outfit for you, so don't complain. You have to do virtually nothing but distract a few of the guards, and the rest of the night is yours." Ziggs took out his blueprints once again. "We have exactly one hour until Zilean will start giving his ceremonial speech, and then BOOM! Down goes the Palace, and then no one will be able to stop us from completely owning the League of Legends!"

Darius nodded his head. "Your profession always was prostitution, right?"

Katarina growled back, but Ziggs took away both her blades. "You won't need these, sweetheart. You're under a 'no stabbing' zone for a few hours until the bombs go off. Now let's get in there!"

Ziggs led the team to the front entrance, where Irelia was wearing a night gown outfit since she intended on leaving once the ceremony started. "Are you all on the list?"

Ziggs nodded.

"You realize this ceremony requires that you bring one other person of the opposite sex, right?"

"….Say what?"

Darius swooped up Katarina in his hands. "You hear that, honey? We finally get to be out on our own for once!"

Katarina forced herself to smile back to make a good appearance. "How lovely! See you on the inside, Ziggs!" Kat then whispered into Darius' ears: "Touch me once, and I'll kill you."

Ziggs' jaw dropped to the floor. After that happened, Blitz swooped up Urgot in his hands after a long while trying to pick him up. "It's not gay if you are a robot because we are genderless. Hahahahaha. Good day."

Irelia gave Ziggs a tired look. "Either you find the nearest broad or you can get the hell out of my sight. Why not that colorful looking one over…there?"

Ziggs didn't want to look back, and he shuddered when he ended up turning his head.

"ZIGGS! I'M COMING!"

Ziggs turned his head back around, and fainted in front of Irelia. Jinx, who sprinted her way towards Ziggs, picked him up and went on inside.

Irelia was suspicious. '_I don't trust either of those lunatics. I better notify Zilean.'_

_Irelia used telekinesis to send a message:_

_'You called, Miss?'_

_'Sir, there's two-'_

_'Oh I already know, child. Ziggs and Jinx, ahah; I have seen the future of those two intriguing champions. Rest assured, everything is fine.'_

_'Are you sure, Zilean?'_

_'Absolutely. Give it some time, Irelia.'_

_'Understood.' _Irelia hung up, but still had her doubts and left her station to go into the palace. Garen stopped her on the way.

"Excuse me, Irelia. Have you ever danced with a man who can lift the world up on one hand?"

"Garen, why are you even here? You weren't drafted, so you should've been kicked out of the Institute of War…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Irelia ran into the Palace to find Ziggs.

Garen stood there watching Irelia run away from him. "..Call me? Okay, I'll just…wait here…oh hey a bush!"

'_I don't care what Zilean said, I'm going to kill that Yordle for breaking our law and coming back here after being banned.'_

(Author's Note: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the extremely late chapter, I have been busy with school starting back up and working on other projects. I haven't forgotten about this series, I just haven't had enough time. Next chapter in 1-2 days, so stay tuned!)


	7. Chapter 6 Part B: Finest Hour

League of Losers – Chapter 6 Part B: Finest Hour

Now that everyone was in the Palace, Ziggs was waiting for Zilean to appear so that he could set off the explosives. In the meanwhile, he was just trying to get away from Jinx. He noticed Mordekaiser at the front entrance, and was being dragged inside by Ahri.

"I told you to not waste my time, Nine-tailed Fox! I could be crushing fools right now if I wasn't at this stupid ceremony."

"Come on now, Mordekaiser. I haven't been out dancing in years, and tonight is a very special night."

Ziggs scratched his head. _'The heck does she mean by special night? There better not be anything I didn't prepare for before I came here.'_

Blitz was set stationary right by the entrance to see who was entering at what time. He had to message Ziggs because he couldn't move.

'_Don, it appears the entire Loser gang is here.'_

_'That'll do Blitz, that'll do. They were all worthless to begin with, and now we can take them all out at once!'_

_'Also, the blade girl is coming after you.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, YOU CHEATING FRAUD!" Ziggs couldn't even respond before he was being held up by Irelia, who summoned her blades before she even saw Ziggs. She commanded them to attack, but they were blown straight out of the air by Jinx.

"Stay away from my Ziggs, bitch."

Irelia scoffed. "So, there are more of you."

Zilean put his hand on Irelia. "That's enough, young one. They are no threat to the Institute of War, and right now you are only disturbing the peace."

"SIR!"

"That's Zilean to you, Irelia. Please follow my orders next time, or we might cause our guests some trouble."

Irelia, still angered, wandered off.

'_I will be back, you traitor.'_

Ziggs went back with Jinx to the main area where everyone was dancing. Darius was in the middle with Katarina, and they were on the spotlight. Ziggs wanted Kat to distract the people long enough so that they don't notice him and his henchmen making sure all the explosives are set in the right place.

"Ziggs, you have to dance with me! I loooove this song!"

"Jinx, I'm starting to think you love everything.."

"Come on, just one!"

Ziggs sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over wi-"

"YAY!" Jinx swooped up Ziggs into her arms as they went into the dancing ring. Ziggs was just waiting for the time to come. He looked over his shoulder to see Mordekaiser carrying Ahri on his shoulder while Ahri didn't look too good.

"Lemme goooo…I want to dance! Guhhh…"

"You're drunk, Ahri."

"I dance better tipsyyy….whadda u know?"

Mordekaiser facepalmed. "The things I do to get crowned champion of the year!"

Ziggs was confused. '_What did he say?'_

Ziggs pinged Blitzcrank furiously.

_'BLITZ! WHAT IS THIS SPECIAL OCCASION EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT? I just heard morde talking about being crowned champion of the year.'_

_'Yes sir, Zilean and the Institute of War has announced they will give honorary champion of the year to the best participant of the League of Legends, and the best couple on the dance floor.'_

_'That sounds…boring.'_

_'Winner gets 10 million and a entitlement to the League of Legends as well.'_

_'Say WHAT?! ...Oh wait, that means I can't blow up this place!'_

_'Incorrect Don, they are holding the prizes in the Backlot. If we can take hostages, we might be able to get them.'_

_'Hmm, I like the way you think, Blitz…'_

Ziggs hopped out of Jinx's hands. He jumped on a nearby table and tried to get everyone's attention. "HEY EVERYBODY! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

The nearby champions looked around, but couldn't figure out where the voice came from.

"Who said that?"

Ziggs threw a pocketbomb in the air. "OVER HERE, IDIOTS!"

"Is that a chipmunk talking?"

"HEY! That's professional chipmunk to you. In other news, I'm going to blow the hell out of this building if you don't follow my orders!"

Zilean clapped at his throne when he noticed Ziggs. "Impressive, Ziggs. You've gotten the attention of the entire crowd. Now why don't you put down that remote control? You might hurt some innocent people if you get overpresumptuous."

"BEAT IT, GRAMPS!"

"Last chance, Ziggs…"

"Fine, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Ziggs slammed on the switch.

"..TIME!" Zilean put his hands forward, and he froze time on the exact point that Ziggs slammed his remote. Everyone around was golden as they were frozen with time. "Close call, my friend. It seems you really wished to have the same fate as you did while dreaming."

"Huh? That was you?"

"Indeed. I was hoping that your long rest would give you a revelation that killing innocents and walking down your path would only lead to your imminent death. That's why I gave you a chance to leave this place and not come back. Now instead, I think I'll have to play a game of cat and mouse with you."

"What did you say? I don't need to listen to your orders!"

"I never asked you to. However, there is a bit of a failure in your plot. The explosives you were about to set off were hacked and set to 5 minutes."

"WHO HAS THE BALLS?!"

Heimerdinger came out behind Zilean. "Yes, that's right, IT WAS MEEEEE! Bombardier fool; the electro-connectivity between your switch and the explosives are easier to hack than a first grader's calculator, HUAHAHAHAA!"

"Okay there, Heimerdinger. You've played your part, and now it is time for Ziggs here to play his part. Here's the game: If you win, you get the chance to run away with 10 million and crowned champion of the year. If you lose, you will most likely be thrown in a prison cell or blown to pieces. Ready to hear the rules?"

"Lay it on me, gramps."

"The explosives you just set off are going to blow this place in 4 minutes. Unfortunately for you, if they go off, so does the Backlot which contains the prizes. Even if you blow us all away, you will get caught by the Piltover police coming here right now. You have 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Enjoy! TIME!"

Zilean made time go forward again, and everyone was looking around. Ziggs was panicking, and looking for Jinx. As he was looking, Ziggs pinged all of his squad.

'_Listen up, rejects. New plan: deactivate all the explosives, and meet me back in the center when you are done. We don't have time to waste! Katarina, I need you to distract the crowd by yourself so they don't leave or figure out what is going on. Blitz, make sure the police don't get through if they come. LET'S GO!'_

All of them pinged back and did what they were told. Katarina took away the spotlight immediately.

"You people don't know what real dancing is until you see it."

Ahri came up behind Katarina, after taking a rose out of Twisted Fate's hat. "Oh yes, please show me your moves Kitty Kat." Ahri was still drunk as ever, but Mordekaiser let her go."

"What the hell?"

Ahri put her finger over Kat's lips, and laughed. "Shush now, let's give this crowd a good time, eh?"

'_You better make this quick, you rat!'_

_'I'm going!'_

Ziggs finally found Jinx. "Jinx, I need your hel….Jinx?"

Jinx was in a corner crying after Ziggs found her. "Ziggs…you never told me you were going to blow stuff up. How could you do this without me?"

"Oh, sorry about that sweetheart."

Jinx looked back, and whimpered. "Will you at least go out with me after this mission?"

"Huh, sure, but we have to get going right NOW!"

Jinx smiled and wiped off her tears. "What's the mission, Ziggs?"

"There are 10 explosives around here. Darius and Urgot are already out here on the east wing taking some of them out. We need to deactivate them and get back to the ring so we can compete for that grand prize!"

"We're not blowing stuff up now? That's lame! Can we at least exit flashy?"

"YES FINE! LET'S GET GOING!" Ziggs hurried Jinx on the way to the west wing where he had 5 bombs set up in all different places. Ziggs stopped when he noticed Ahri and Kat dancing while everyone was watching.

"Stop grabbing me, you pervert!"

"You have such a nice body, Katarina. I can't resist the temptation, _ohhh!"_

Darius was on the second floor, laughing at Katarina. Kat noticed, and growled. "Once I'm done with this mission, I'll be dancing to your death DARIUS! WHOA!"

Ahri threw Kat to the ground, and pulled her back up before she fell down. "Stop taking your eyes off me, silly. That will only make this harder!"

Ziggs snapped out of it. "She'll be fine. Let's keep moving!"

_'1 minute, Ziggs.'_

_'SHUT UP OLD MAN'_

_'You know, the only thing old here are your jokes.'_

They had 4 out of 5 explosives deactivated, and once they got to the last they encountered Zac, who was pleasantly surprised to see Jinx.

"Hey there, hot stuff. I knew you'd come searching for me!"

"OUT OF THE WAY, BLOB GUY!" Jinx threw him aside. "This is the last one, come on Ziggs!"

"The reactor isn't working! What in the world?"

'_Woops, was that out of place?'_

"DAMN IT! Old man jacked up the connection reception. It won't go off."

Zac sling-shotted his way back up to them. "Come on babe, just one more chance?"

'_10 seconds.'_

"Fine, but on the condition you eat this dynamite."

"Anything for a pretty lady I always say!" Zac swallowed the bomb whole.

'_Time's up.'_

**_BOOOOOOOOM!_**

"Ugh, I hate it when this happens…" Zac took the explosion, but he started melting into tiny bloblets.

"So now what?"

"I think we need to help Katarina out…Take a look."

They looked back at the middle of the dance ring, and Katarina was falling victim to Ahri's charm.  
"You have such nice eyes, Fox girl. Why did I not notice before?"

Ahri twirled Kat around. "Hmph, I knew you had it in you. Women are so much easier than men."

Jinx jumped off a statue of Pantheon to get down faster. She grabbed her violin case off her back, and aimed it at the two.

"ALRIGHT LOVE DOVES, BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

The crowd looked at Jinx for only a second, and laughed at her. "Is that girl threatening them with a violin?"

"Guess what's in my violin case? VIOLENCE!" She opened up the case, and took her gun out.

Katarina took her knife out of her mouth. "Let me handle this, sweetheart." She walked towards Jinx. "You looking to put up a fight, honey? I'm on fire tonight, so I'd back off."

"Katarina, snap out of it already! You aren't madly in love, you're delusional!"

"So you do want to tango. Let's do this then."

Jinx fired off some shots, but Katarina jumped over Jinx and threw her daggers into the gun, disabling it. "Come on, let's dance!" Kat held up Jinx to a wall and leaned in closer. "You look pretty when you're scared. It's really turning me on, Jinx."

Ziggs was about to step in, but then Darius came in at the right moment. Before Katarina got any closer to Jinx, Darius put his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. May I have this dance?"

"What….that voice? DARIUS!" She took out the daggers from Jinx's guns, and aimed them at Darius' neck. "I'LL KILL YOU, FILTHY PERVERTED FREAK!"

"Ah, everything's back to normal now!"

Jinx got to her feet, and pointed back. "Not…quite…"

Ahri took Ziggs in her hands, and fell over backwards. "BURP! Ahah, I'm so wasted right now! I need to take a nap. Will you read me a story, bomberman?"

"GRR, LET GO OF ME!"

"No…I hate that story…UH WHY IS THE LIGHT ON?!" Ahri got to her feet for a second, and threw her orb of deception to the chandelier in the ceiling. It was knocked out, and the light was taken out with it.

Out of the darkness came Zilean once again. He turned on the second lights.

"I'm very impressed with you once again, Ziggs. However, this is only part one."

"THERE HE IS! ARREST HIM!" Cait, Vi, and Irelia came into the room, along with more Piltover enforcement. "You won't get away any longer, Ziggs!"

Zilean laughed. "Winning this time won't be that easy. Let's begin."


	8. Chapter 7 - The Grand Chase

League of Losers – Chapter 7: The Grand Chase

Zilean set his clock to 1 hour. "Phase two: The Grand Chase. You have 1 hour remaining. Win this, and the prize is yours. Let's begin."

Ziggs got out of Ahri's hands, and woke her up. "Hey, you can sleep if you protect me. I'm your pillow right?"  
"Uhh…Who is it now?!" Ahri looked over to see Vi rushing towards Ziggs. "Hey there, hot stuff!" She blocked Vi with her own body, and kissed her.

"Nice try…" She punched Ahri over. "But I'm LESBIAN!"

Ahri laughed as she came to her feet. "Hmm! My favorite!"

Ziggs grabbed Ahri's hand, and ran away. Jinx was behind them, and she gave her sister a fiendish look.

"Come on, Fat Hands! Let's make this round 2, winner takes all."

Vi cracked her knuckles. "Just how I like it."

'_Alright, rejects, this will be your last mission, and then you are free to go. I need Darius to take care of the reinforcements, and I need Katarina to take care of Vi and Caitlyn.'_

_'Understood, Don. Let's make this quick.'_

Ziggs and Jinx were already outside of the Institute of War, but the chase was on. Katarina was waiting for a perfect moment to cut off the two.

"Just a bit closer…" Kat was about ready to pounce, but she was pulled backwards by Ahri.

"Why don't we finish where…*hiccup* we left off?"

"How about after you take care of those two over there? Then I'll do whatever you want." Katarina pointed out Caitlyn and Vi. Cait was setting her sniper on a truck aimed at Ziggs while they were climbing up a hill.

"Sure thing, sweets!" She threw her orb of deception at Vi, and it ricocheted back to hit Caitlyn and knock both of them to the ground.

Katarina called Darius to see what he was up to back at the Institute.

'_Darius, have you gotten rid of those reinforcements yet?'_

_'I'm holding off, but there are even more than I expected….HYAH DEMACIAN SCUM!'_

_'What's going on over there?'_

_'These aren't ordinary police officers and enforcers, it's Garen and…some other champions I've never heard of…HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK…DEMACIA! ….._**_KABOOOOM!_**_'_

Katarina hung up. '_Fool. Once he's done with, I just have to complete this mission, and I'll take the reward for myself! Now to check up on…what the hell…' _Katarina came out behind her hiding spot to see Ahri making love to Caitlyn while Vi was shackled to the truck. "Why don't we go for another round of shots, Cait?"

Cait looked over at Vi. "Vi…HOW DID YOU GET SHACKLED BY A DRUNKEN FOX?!"

Vi looked the other way. "Author's choice."

"Enough is enough, you fools. Our mission is elsewhere now." Mordekaiser came with Master Yi, and Morde picked up drunken Ahri and carried her on his shoulder.

"I'M NOT….DRUNK! GUh…okay maybe a little bit hehe…"

Cait got up, picking up her gun and glasses. "Who do you think you are, waltzing in here and casually giving us orders?"

"The one who just saved you from getting violated by a drunken sex demon. Maybe you would like her back?"

"N-No...not necessary. I want to get down to the deal…what is in it for us to listen to you."

Master Yi snapped at Cait. "There's no time to waste any longer, women! Someone has already stolen the cash prize from Zilean and the Institute. If we fail now, then the whole reason we all came here tonight will be said and gone!"

"Oh fine. I just want to make it clear to you to boys." Cait leaned up into Mordekaiser's face. "I…don't take orders…from anyone..."

"Hmph, we shall see. Unshackle the lesbian and let's hurry."

Mordekaiser and the gang went back downhill towards the Institute of War where they would receive further instructions. Ziggs finally came out behind a big rock so that he wouldn't be seen by the gang. He went straight to Katarina.

"I don't think they're after me…there's no way that they would just all leave suddenly."

Katarina looked all around. "Where is your girlfriend, Don?"

"She said she would be back in a min-"

Ziggs was immediately caught off guard once again by Jinx. "IM BACK! What did I miss?"

Katarina noticed a turquoise glow coming out of Jinx's backpack as Jinx was hugging Ziggs hard. She also noticed a pocketknife in her hand. "GET DOWN!" Katarina threw her two blades at Jinx, one taking out her backpack and the other aimed at her pocketknife. Ziggs came flying out of her hands.

"HEY, watch it! You could've….hurt someone…OOOH I LIKE YOUR STYLE."

"Cut the small talk, you brat. What the hell is in that backpack?"

Jinx harmlessly picked it up and laughed. "This old thing? A few gadgets and gizmos and what-not…something that you shouldn't be messing with."

Katarina grew closer. "And what is that one near the bottom giving off that glow?"

"Uhh….Turbon defibulator?"

'_I knew it! She's hiding something. A girl like her wouldn't know any crazy lingo. She's up to something, I can smell it. Maybe it's that one…'_

Katarina grabbed Ziggs, and put her blade at his throat. "Want to tell me what your boyfriend over here means to you? What if I cut his neck right here?"

"You…wouldn't…" Jinx instantly pulled out Fishbones. "EVEN…DARE!"

"Oh, would that get in the way of your plot, JINX?"

"DROP HIM OR I'M FRIGGIN KILLING YOU!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I say…Psycho Arsenal #6?"

Jinx gave Kat a blank stare. She dropped Fishbones, and clenched her stomach. "What did you just call me…"

"I know all about your little background, Jinx. Being away from the League of Legends really turned me into a big hunter for classified files and backgrounds. You just had the most interesting of them all."

"NO….No…no…no…"

"What were you going to do with Ziggs?"

"No…NO!" Jinx threw everything she had in her backpack on the ground out of anger. "Those files were never to be seen by ANYBODY EVER! You really picked a #1 spot on the death wish list, Katarina."

Katarina knew that Jinx was about to get aggressive, so she ran towards the Institute with Ziggs still in hands. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL US MORE ON THE WAY?"

"I can't believe it…I'm really going to kill you…"

Ziggs was in disbelief. _'Wow, I knew she was crazy, but this is a bit overboard!'_

Jinx was about to fire off her minigun, but she hesitated. Katarina continued to run off into the distance. Jinx sat on the ground. "You're lucky Ziggs is in your hands, lucky bitch. She'd be dead right now if he wasn't in danger of getting shot."

Once Ziggs and Katarina got down the hill, they were halted by Garen.

"Madam, and…yordle…we need your direct attention. The League of Losers has united with the League of Rejects for a short period of time. There's two suspects at the moment: Sion, and Jinx.

Sion was yelling in the background while Mordekaiser was coming out of the Institute of War with him in chains. "Sion crushes noob for BREAKFEST!"

Garen looked back around. "Yeah, not sure why we guessed him. Jinx most definitely stole it."

Katarina shrugged. "Knew she was hiding something. Why would you work with such a little brat, Ziggs?"

"She may be a weirdo, and a brat, but I don't think she's a liar."

"Oh? Want to guess what the hell that explosion was while she was gone?"

"Uh…" Ziggs scratched his head in disbelief. "Why would she do such a thing?"

Katarina picked up Ziggs once again. "She's a con artist that just wants to use you. Can you not understand this?"

"She's the only one that ever noticed me…or knew my name…or liked me."

Garen laughed and pulled out the world's smallest violin. "Let me play you a tune, yordle." Garen played the main League of Legends theme song. Then, Jinx came by and shoved Garen to the ground. She extended her arm to Ziggs.

"Ziggs, let's ditch these losers!"

Katarina stepped in front of him. "Over my dead body!"

Jinx laughed and pulled out a Swiss army knife. "That can be arranged!"

Ziggs sat and watched as two girls fought each other for him, with knives nonetheless. He can't say the past few days had anything ordinary in them at all.

"You fight like a _girl._"

Katarina swung back. "You fight like a _lab experiment_."

Jinx growled. "DIE!" Jinx stabbed Katarina in her right shoulder, which knocked her over. Jinx looked over, and ran quickly to Ziggs. "Come on, she's not going to be able to walk!"  
"Jinx, are you not telling me something?"

"Me? Lie? PFFT! Why would I need to lie to YOU?"

Katarina got up for a split second. "I get it now. Ziggs is an explosive expert…that bomb that you used to crash into the Institute of War, and the one in your backpack. You're using him not because you like him, but because he would be to your interests."

"I said…DIE" Jinx was one swift strike away from ending Katarina, but Ziggs halted her.

"You lied to me, Jinx. You were one of the first champions to have a similar interest with me. The whole time…it was just a lie?"

Jinx stepped back, and saw the entire League of Losers along with Vi's enforcers. Garen took the megaphone out of Caitlyn's hands. "Jinx, you're under arrest. In the name of Demacia, surrender!"

Jinx sighed. "Ziggs, this is our last chance. I don't want to leave you here."

"Not if you don't tell me what you're hiding from me."

"JUST TRUST ME!"

"I don't know who to trust anymore…"

Jinx shed a single tear, and fell to the ground. "They finally caught me."

Vi held up Jinx, and hand-cuffed her. "You'll have enough time to think about it behind bars."

'_She surrendered?! Was she serious, or did she really have feelings for me?'_

They took Jinx away, but she stopped moving at one point. "Can I say one last thing?" Jinx looked back, her face still red and full of tears. She blew a kiss to Ziggs. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I did lie to you, but when I said I loved you, that wasn't a lie…Goodbye."

Ziggs wanted to stop them. "WAIT!" Mordekaiser grabbed him before he could run off.

"Listen Ziggs, that little girl is dangerous. You need not waste any more time in the past like me and my crew. None of us are fit for this place unfortunately."

Garen threw his sword on the ground. "I can't believe I got caught up in this mess. I could have been number one!"

Master Yi put his hand on his shoulder while laughing. "Good old times a few years ago, Garen. We're old and washed up now."

"Wait…I GOT IT! We should all join the police force and deliver justice in reality!"

Mordekaiser walked away, and the others soon followed him. "We shall see…"

Ziggs was the last one standing there, and Blitzcrank came. "Sir, are you ready to go back home?"

"No Blitz…I'm not sure where to go from here. Everyone in the League of Rejects is gone, the League of Losers gave up on ruling Summoners Rift, and you are the only one I have left..."

"Are you proud of me, Sir?"

"No."

"That hurt my human feelings, Ziggs. I am quite unhappy with your response. Sniff."

Vi came back out behind Ziggs. "Chin up, bud. You caught one of the biggest criminals in history, and with it you get the bounty that was on her head."

Ziggs was still lying in the ground. "What's the point? I have nothing left to spend that money on…" He took Blitz and left.

Vi was unsure what Ziggs was thinking. Ziggs was finally on his own, and didn't have to deal with anyone but himself. He intended on blowing up the Institute of War for being banned from the League of Legends, but decides there is no point left. He packed his bags with Blitzcrank being the last person by his side. Before he left, he made one last visit….

(Jinx is sleeping in her prison cell thinking about the days when she would run freely around in Piltover)

"Now I've got nothing to do in this dump!"

Vi opened her cell. "Morning, sis. How's the cell treating you?"

Jinx shrugged and looked at the wall. "Hmph."

"You've got a visitor, so cheer up."

"W-what?" Jinx hadn't expected to get anyone visiting her since nearly everyone hated her. It came to no surprise the person visiting her was Ziggs.

"Jinx? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about earlier, you don't have to be sorry about anything. It was my entire fault for getting you nearly arrested along with me."

"Well, I wanted to know a few things before I get to what I wanted to say. What was it that Katarina was talking about?"

Jinx sighed. "I thought it would come down to that. I am not actually who you think I am. Jinx is just my regular nickname because I never got a real name…I was an experiment in Zaun that went terribly wrong, and I left for Piltover where I lived for a while with Vi. My selfish personality got in the way of being able to be a normal person, and I just went crazy. My whole life I've been running away from a horrible past that I don't want to be reminded of…and I never could find a stable setting."

"That's harsh. It's weird because your past sounds a lot like mine, minus the experiment part."

"I always looked up to you for being able to be so confident in yourself, Ziggs." Jinx laughed under her own breath. "Well, look down I guess. Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself."

"I get that enough. Now that you got your short joke in, there's something I need to know before I make this decision."

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love me? And if so, why?"

Jinx gave Ziggs a serious look. "Yes…yes I do. Why, well I guess it's because there was nobody left in my life I could say I had feelings for. I never got along with my 'sister,' I never had friends growing up, and no one shared my weird interest of blowing stuff up. Even though I know you probably don't share the same feelings, the answer is yes."  
"If that's true, then that's all I need to hear. You had a huge bounty on your head, and with it I had nothing to spend the money on, so I guess I'll use it to bail you out."

"Huh, really?"

Vi took off the shackles from Jinx, and let her out the door. "Maybe this time you'll play nice."

Jinx looked at Ziggs, almost tearing up from how happy she was. "Ziggs…no one has ever done something so kind for someone like me. I feel totally lame, but I think I'm love."

"Go ahead, let it out."

Jinx smiled, and grabbed Ziggs one last time. "You're the only person to make me cry and feel happy…without killing something."

Vi also smiled. '_It's been so long since I've seen you smile like that, little sis. I think you can finally have the childhood you wanted.'_

And so from there, the infamous reject Ziggs went on vacation with his newly acquainted girlfriend Jinx. Ziggs decided to host a pool party, where Zac came, along with many others, once again to try and hit on Jinx, but failed to his disappointment. The League of Losers declined the invitation, as they were working on their own case now being in the Police force. Urgot got bored one day, and decided to go on his own vacation. He was deserted on a stranded island, and instead became a crab. Darius went back to Noxus with Katarina where they soon got hitched after having a bloody hot fight. So far, everyone had a happy ending, but what happened to Garen?  
"Dear diary: I am not the champion of the year, I am not a hotshot on the fields of justice, I'm not even a fry cook under the sea. However, I am UNLEASHING JUSTICE IN THE REAL WORLD NOW AS A DEMACIAN POLICEMAN!"

"Garen, quit acting like anyone gives a damn about your life! We have a mission!"

"Who is our next opponent?"

"Not one, but five. They call him…Bronzodia."

Garen put his hand in the circle of them. "Let's do this for good old times."

"Ahh…fine. One..Two..Three…"

All at once: "DEMACIA!"

**THE END.**


End file.
